


Lovers’ Embrace

by alpaca_punch, MissAdventurous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Book One: Water, Book Three: Fire, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Mild canon divergence, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sibling Bonding, Zuko (Avatar) is an Idiot, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpaca_punch/pseuds/alpaca_punch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdventurous/pseuds/MissAdventurous
Summary: Zuko’s quest for the avatar could’ve juststoppedwith the hundred year old man himself. Unfortunately, his destiny got all tangled up with two unnecessarily attractive siblings fromsouth-of-nowhere-iceberg-ville.
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> In our year 2020 I never _ever_ would’ve thought I’d be writing an avatar fic (especially since I only saw the series for the first time like two weeks ago).
> 
> I haven’t seen a vee-shaped triad story where Sokka, Katara, and Zuko all end up together and I wanted to try my hand at writing one. 
> 
> As a final note, I do NOT consider this to be incest; however, it’s kind of incest-adjacent (two siblings sharing a partner).

Although Zuko didn’t fully realize it at the time, _everything_ started with his ill fated trip to the South Pole.

He looked out across the white tundra, ashy snowflakes melting against the top of his head, and the cold air freezing his nostrils with each inhale. 

His boots crunched on the snow. The water tribe had no real defense, just one laughable opponent Zuko disarmed without really thinking about it. 

The boy, _well_ most likely he seemed to be about Zuko’s own age, landed hard in the snow. War paint and slush dripped down his cheeks and framed the bluest pair of eyes he’d ever seen. 

He looked out at the crowd of _peasants_ , with their tents hobbled together and the incessant stench of fat and grease. Well, if he thought the boy had _blue_ eyes, he’d basically found the matching set. 

A girl, likely around his sister’s own age, held onto the arm of an elderly woman. He charged forward and his hand clamped down on a wrist with papery thin, wrinkled skin. The girl screamed at him, trying to hold onto her grandma even as he tugged her away.

He let out a hoarse shout about the avatar— because he couldn’t afford to think of anything else. Certainly not blue eyes framed by long lashes and tanned skin nor the most attractive cheekbones he’d ever seen—

Neither of them mattered though, because the Avatar turned out to be a child.

It ended with an infuriating burning twisting up his gut, frustrated and confused when he shouldn’t be. He finally had the avatar, _a kid no less_ , so he tried to summon some other feeling: maybe righteousness or relief. Instead his body just continued to smoulder with a barely contained frustration.

* * *

It all should’ve ended by now, _technically_. In fact, Zhao had _in theory_ ended everything with his successful capture of the avatar. It’s not like Zuko _wanted_ to help him, he didn’t, but he couldn’t let Zhao of all people steal his victory. Even so, _Zuko_ couldn’t do anything to stop him.

Good thing the Blue Spirit could.

Zuko’s forehead still smarted from where the arrow had hit against his mask. He tried not to think about the incessant throbbing and rather that he, _Zuko_ , finally captured the avatar— the avatar who’d pulled off _said mask_ when Zuko had been laid out on the ground half-delirious _after taking an arrow to the head._ The resulting struggle to escape from Zhao’s guards and each other left Zuko victorious. 

He deserved this. It was his destiny to win here.

“You have to let me go!” Aang tried to plead with him. Zuko wanted to ignore him, he really did. Probably would’ve if Aang wouldn’t have added: “My friends are sick, I have to help them!” He shoved his bound wrists under Zuko’s nose, probably hoping he’d cut them. 

Zuko’s face scrunched up into a dour frown and his voice came out incredulous, “What?” 

“Uh-huh,” Aang nodded his head up and down quickly enough it made Zuko feel light headed. A loud CROAK belted in the air. Zuko watched with a mixture of mild annoyance and abject horror as a frog wiggled it’s way out from Aang’s robe. “They have to suck on the frozen swamp frogs!” Aang explained like that was a perfectly reasonable thing for anyone to do. “Let me go check on them, then I’ll be your prisoner.” 

Zuko wrinkled up his nose, “No.” Aang’s eyes darted to the side. Zuko’s upper lip curled up, “Don’t—“ Aang lurched sideways, propulsion of air under his feet. Zuko tangled an arm up in his sleeve and jerked him down. 

Aang landed _hard_ on the ground with a wheeze of breath escaping his lungs. He didn’t get back up, in fact, he seemed to be unconscious. Zuko nudged his side with the toe of his shoe. Other than the shallow movement of his chest he didn’t budge.

Zuko sat down next to him on the ground and inhaled slowly. He tried not to think about what the avatar had said. His face crumpled into a snarl: “Damn it!” He slammed a fist into the ground. He got back up to his feet and got to work securing Aang’s body to one of the large tree roots with ample amounts of rope. 

He heaved his mask down over his face and followed the smell of rotting leaves to the riverbank. 

Zuko wadded knee-deep in the stagnant water. With his pants rolled up to his knees, the cold bit into his calves. He wanted to warm himself, but hadn’t Aang specifically mentioned _frozen_ frogs? “This is stupid,” Zuko grumbled under his breath. His hands dug through debris and rock at the river’s edge.

Finally his fingers touched one of the brilliantly cold, rock-solid little bodies. He lifted it up to eye level and scoffed before tucking it away in his pocket. He scanned the bank and saw another glint of ice. 

Armed with his two hideously frozen frogs, he trudged back onto dry land. He pulled back on his boots. He didn’t know _exactly_ where they had camped, but an animal chattering drew his attention.

“Are you the Avatar’s?” Zuko's voice grew demanding as he stared down at the creature’s beady eyes. Certainly, it looked like the bat lemur he’d seen Aang with before. In any case, it continued to chitter as it ran off. “Wait!” Zuko rushed after the creature.

The first thing he noticed in the ruins happened to be the large flying bison napping in the corner. Then the hoard of _junk_. Zuko thought the mess resembled one of his uncle’s ill planned shopping trips more than anything else. His nose wrinkled up with disdain.

The bat lemur leapt atop a mound of fabric on the bison and started to squeak excitedly. 

“No, Momo,” He heard a soft cough in protest, “We need water.” Upon closer inspection of the bison, he saw twin sleeping bags made from thick quilted indigo fabric and lined with pelts. 

A head popped out of one of them: “Look! Aang’s back, your highness!” Sokka pointed directly at _him_ with a wide grin on his face.

Katara, who had a crown atop her head, frowned deeply. She batted her brother’s hand down, “No.” She squinted her eyes at him, “That’s not...” Zuko’s breathing felt heavy and sticky underneath the mask. 

Zuko took a step closer anyway: he could see the sickly pallor of their skin, the clammy sweat beading across their foreheads, and their eyes glazed over with a feverish sheen. Sokka gave a half-hearted pat to her cheek, “Sure, whatever.” 

“Sokka,” She sighed. She looked back at Zuko and stared at him _hard._ Zuko came toward them with his hands held out in front of him, like how he’d approach a particularly shy turtle-duck in an effort to avoid spooking it.

“ _I’m_ an earth bender,” Sokka announced with a self-satisfied grin. He picked up a small rock and threw it to the ground. “Heh,” he settled back in the sleeping bag awfully proud of himself.

Zuko gave up and grabbed at him. “Hey!” Sokka’s fist clipped his shoulder. Zuko wrestled his arms down to his sides. All the fight suddenly left him and he blinked up at Zuko, “Hey! Are you a spirit? _A blue spirit_?” His eyes lit up wide as saucers. 

Zuko let out a scoff. His fingers closed on Sokka’s jaw and pried his mouth open. Sokka let out a muffled protest. Zuko shoved the frozen frog into his mouth anyway.

Katara blinked past the heaviness pulling on her eyelids, “What is _that?_ ” Her eyes narrowed and mouth pulled into a tight frown. 

“It helps,” Zuko’s voice came out indignant. Katara had the audacity to wrinkle her nose up at him. Zuko tried to level his voice out into something that could almost pass for being nice: “It does.” He shoved the frog at her.

Katara eyed the frog warily. Sokka piped up, voice muffled, “Tastes kinda good actually!” The tip of her tongue tentatively poked the frozen animal.

Zuko’s hand tangled up in the hair at the nape of her neck, “Just,” He pressed the frog to her lips, “Here.”

Katara sighed, having the gall to look like _she_ , sick as she was, did _him_ some great favor when she sucked on the stupid thing. Zuko glowered at her and crossed his arms across his chest. 

He felt stupid, so ended up just backing up. “Where you goin’?” Sokka asked. At least Zuko felt confident that the two of them at least wouldn’t succumb to exposure, as such he really had no reason to hang around. Sokka still continued with another muffled noise, “Hey!” 

Zuko didn’t deign any of _that_ with a response and left all the same moving a bit quicker than he really had to. 

When he reached the tree he’d left Aang at, only the sight of split ropes greeted him. Absolutely no avatar in sight.

“Damn it!”

Not only did Zuko not have the avatar, but he also hadn’t managed to grab either of his two friends. His hand squeezed into a fist. Next time Zuko knew he’d do better and _no one_ would be escaping.

* * *

Later, it started with a barbed tongue lashing out against Katara and Sokka’s legs. 

Katara’s tongue ran across the roof of her mouth. The movement felt stiff and heavy, like her throat and jaw were swollen twice their normal size. A numbness spread out from her gums to her teeth and through it she could taste something foul and salty— like when she’d been a child and inhaled a mouthful of ocean water on Sokka’s dare.

She could barely blink, watching with paralyzed shock as the large muzzle glided across Sokka’s back. A glistening pink nose, rows of sharp teeth, and claws digging into soft earth were all she could manage to see of the creature. She thought she could hear a whimper of breath catching in his throat. It nudged Sokka's shoulders and a roll of parchment slid from his pack. 

Katara exhaled sharply and heard her brother do the same. She wanted desperately to reach out to him but her body wouldn’t budge. She blew out a frustrated breath, catching loose strands of her hair against the corner of her mouth.

The large thing, apparently sufficiently satisfied with sniffing at the scroll, reared upright to attention. The crack of a whip sounded and Katara thought they’d be on their way— she tried to quash the dread bubbling in her stomach at the realization this beast wanted Aang— 

“Wait,” A pair of fire nation boots dropped down into view. The rank smell of shoe leather and cinder burned the inside of her nose. “We’re taking them with us.” For a moment, Katara couldn’t hear anything past the pounding in her ears.

A hand closed on the back of Sokka’s shirt and she wanted to scream or cry or _do anything at all_. He let out a noise, something that landed between being a quiet shriek and a breathless croak. Zuko, because _of course_ it had to always be Zuko, hoisted Sokka up anyway. He landed over the animal with a muffled thump.

Katara wanted to spit at Zuko or lunge at him or _something_ , but her body remained motionless when strong fingers closed on her arms. He hefted her clear off the ground and her head spun in protest of the movement. Her chin dropped to her chest so she could only see the tips of her toes and the grass. 

Zuko basically _tossed_ her over the creature and she landed half atop her brother’s back— Sokka letting out a grunt in protest. She breathed in and for a moment she could smell something like metal and brine and undeniably like _home_. Then Zuko slid onto the large saddle next to her.

The line of his back felt searing hot and far too _human_ where it touched her side. She frowned deeply and stared down at her limp fingers. She feebly wished she could act like a child again and take Sokka’s hand in her own. 

The woman seated at the head of the creature twisted to look back, “So much for this not being about your girlfriend, huh?”

Zuko shot her a particularly petulant look with his face scrunching up into something mean and serious. Katara pointedly thought of a spoiled child throwing a tantrum when called on their bad behavior. Zuko turned up his nose, “It’s not.” He glowered toward her with his face twisting up, “ _And_ she’s not my girlfriend.” 

“Whatever you say,” She turned away with a roll of her eyes. The older fire nation soilder’s hand closed on her waist. She let out a sigh but otherwise allowed the movement and snapped her whip. 

The creature jolted into a run. The motion jostled Sokka out from under her. Like this, Katara could feel its ribs moving with each breath and could hear the thump of its heartbeat. She imagined running her hands across the supple coat of fur to distract herself from the fear curdling in her stomach. 

Sokka slipped forward suddenly with a noise croaking out of his mouth. Katara willed numb fingers to grab at him, to hold on, _anything—_

Zuko’s finger hooked under the strap of Sokka’s pack and tugged him back into place. He didn’t say a word, barely even spared a look back at them. Even so, ice-cold relief flooded her stomach.

The feeling burnt up when a hand came to rest between her shoulder blades. Maybe Zuko thought better of the gesture or perhaps he hadn’t meant to do it at all, because he withdrew quickly. Even so, his hand continued to hover over them like a snake-vulture circling a carcass.

The three of them— Zuko, his uncle, and the woman— kept almost entirely silent during the ride. It felt eerie with the wind rushing past them carrying the saccharine stench of rotting wood. 

Finally, Iroh cleared his throat, “I’ve been meaning to return to Omashu,” He let out a wistful sigh, “I once met a very good Pai Sho player—“ 

“Quiet, uncle,” Zuko’s voice escaped in a hiss that didn’t have his usual fever pitch. It made Katara want to belt out a laugh. Iroh let out a sound that could nearly pass for a huff of laughter. Zuko glowered at the back of his neck and irritation leaked into his voice, “Can’t this thing go any faster?” He pointedly clipped his heels against the creature’s flank. 

“Considering the extra baggage,” The woman’s voice drawled as she looked over her shoulder at them. She looked back away just as quick with her dark hair flipping over her shoulder.

Zuko’s lip pulled up into a sneer. Before he could say anything though, they whipped through the gates of the convent.

The creature circled and circled and circled. Then it reared backward and Katara toppled right off after Sokka.

That time they escaped because of perfume and good timing.

* * *

Next time it started with a big old bang of lightning. It ended with Sokka and Katara in a makeshift Appa-saddle-boat in the middle of nowhere— _technically_ , they should have been well on their way to the northern air temple, not stranded in the middle of the ocean, but here they were.

“Do you think Aang is alright?” Katara passed him the makeshift oar. Sokka took it from her while she turned her attention back to the ocean’s waves. Pushing and pulling or whatever. The sun burned at his skin and he itched his bicep.

“Sure, sure,” Sokka waved a hand before he turned a pointed look over his shoulder, “What about _us_? Few days out here,” He threw his arms out to gesture to the wide expanse of ocean before he scampered closer to his sister and theatrically whispered: “We could be dolphin piranha food.” If they even lasted that long, he smacked his lips together, worry biting at the back of his mind at how dry his mouth already felt.

Katara pushed him back with a shove to his shoulder, “We’ll be fine.” She sounded so sure, but Sokka could see a little tremble in her hands as she moved the water. He turned away and shoved his paddle into the ocean. “Oh, no,” Katara’s fingers closed on the collar of his shirt and tugged him around.

“Oh, _great_ ,” Sokka groused, “The dolphin piranhas already here or—“ He looked out and under the blindingly bright sun he saw the metal hull of a hulking ship cutting through the waves. “So it’s dolphin piranhas or fire nation?” Katara nodded with a glum frown. Sokka scratched at the back of his head, “I think I’d prefer the dolphin piranhas.”

His sister turned a scandalized look at him, “Sokka!”

“What!” Sokka tossed his hands up into the air, “You really wanna get on their ship?”

Katara shook her head, hands clenched against her legs in tight fists, “Better than dying.”

Sokka’s voice lilted up high: “Is it?” 

Once they’d been taken aboard, they were greeted by a familiar voice, a stupid ponytail, and a big ugly scar: “Where’s the avatar?”

“If we knew that, do you really think we’d be paddling in a _saddle_ in the middle of the ocean?!” Sokka gestured over the ship to where their not-a-boat idly drifted by. He let out a grunt when strong hands forced his wrists forward. He looked at the fire nation soldier just in time to see the cuffs. He shuddered at the feel of metal snapping down on him like a vice.

Zuko’s face pinched up tight, “Don’t play dumb.” 

Katara’s eyes narrowed in a cold match to Zuko’s vitriol, “We’re not.” 

For a moment, Zuko just looked _confused_ : like he couldn’t possibly imagine believing them, but also couldn’t explain why they’d be in such a stupid situation otherwise. He turned a hard stare toward his men, “Take them to a cell.” Then he stomped off— stormed off? Sokka couldn’t really think of the right way to characterize it.

In any case, he and Katara were jerked down below deck by their bound wrists. 

Their jail cell consisted of unyielding iron bars and a single bed. A bed which only had rusted metal bits and no mattress or blanket. Sokka wrinkled up his nose, “This sucks.” 

Katara collapsed down to sit— metal frame giving a dangerous creak. Sokka looked closer: parts of the bed had corroded and tiny blunted metal littered across the floor. Sokka leaned down and picked one up. Katara looked up at him with a frown. 

Sokka wedged the piece of metal between the locking mechanism and the teeth of the cuff. Katara narrowed her eyes at him, “What are you doing?”

“Uh, it’s a shim,” Sokka tightened the cuff one notch, pushing the shim forward, “Obviously.” The cuff pinched down hard on his wrist. His teeth closed over his tongue in concentration, “C’mon.” The cuff clicked open and he let out a whoop, “Oh yeah!” 

Katara glanced around to make sure none of the guards had heard. Her voice lowered to a hiss, “ _Sokka.”_

“I hear you, I hear you,” He dropped down in front of her, cuff still dangling off a wrist and jingling at every movement. He wiggled the metal into the groove between her cuff and the teeth. “C’mon, work.” Katara inhaled sharply when the cuff tightened. Then it clicked open. 

Even though they each had a hand free, they still had the big old set of metal bars to worry about. Before Sokka could think of a suitable solution for _that_ , he heard the groan of a door opening. 

“Ah, no! Pretend you’re still cuffed!” He tucked his hands behind his back and held the opened cuff in his other hand. Katara looked like she wanted to argue, but with no time to do so, she went along with his scheme.

They stood up next to each other with their backs against the wall. 

Of course, it was _Zuko_ who came down the stairs. It always had to be Zuko. He glared at the two of them before he opened up the door. Sokka wiggled closer to Katara and whispered, “Hey, at least he solved the door problem!”

_“Shhh!”_

“Okay, okay!” Sokka whispered back to his sister. 

“Comfortable?” Zuko asked them with a mean little leer. Katara glared at him in response and tipped up her head. Sokka could imagine her calves straining in an attempt to make herself seem larger. 

“Oh yeah, best room on the ship.” Sokka gave a kick to the bed frame. He looked right at Zuko and loudly smacked his lips together, “But, wow, I sure am thirsty!” 

“How dumb do you think I am?” 

Sokka couldn’t help himself in belting out a laugh: “Pretty dumb actually—”

Luckily, Katara raised her voice over his: “— We were stranded _in the ocean_ for hours. We’re dehydrated.” She narrowed her eyes at Zuko.

“I’m sure my pee— if I had any, would be like _really_ really dark yellow—”

“Enough!” Zuko’s composure finally cracked and he bared his teeth in a snarl. “Tell me where to find the avatar.” 

Sokka shook his head and let out a mournful sigh, “Sorry, I’m too busy feeling my skin peeling off in nasty, crusty flakes because of how thirsty I am—”

Zuko lunged forward, hand fisting up in the front of his shirt. Sokka grinned at him and slammed their foreheads together. Zuko let out a grunt, stumbling backward.

Sokka lurched forward, hand pawing for Katara’s, “C’mon!” His vision wobbled dangerously. He just barely saw Katara giving a shove to Zuko’s shoulders. He thumped back against the wall. They ran out from the cell. 

Sokka squeaked when he felt the heat of fire licking at his heels. Katara skidded to snap the cell door closed, twisting the key in the lock. 

Sokka turned back to look at her: “Hurry!” 

“It’s stuck!” Katara shouted as she fought with the key. Zuko lunged forward in the cell. Katara let out a sharp gasp when fingers closed around her wrist and tried to wrench her away. 

“Let go of her!” Sokka scrambled forward. His nails dug into Zuko’s hand in an effort to pry him off. He lunged down, teeth biting into his hand. Zuko let out a sharp cry and for a moment his grasp slackened. 

The lock snapped closed with a soft _chink_. 

“Go, go!” Sokka grabbed Katara’s hand and pulled her out of the room with him. 

On their way out they heard an angry shout: “Get back here!” The smell of smoke and fire reached them next. 

They both knew he could’ve burned her before. Or him. Or both of them. But neither of them said a thing about it. 

They got lucky and stole a compass from one of the soldiers in the top deck and borrowed one of the ship’s boats— Katara raised the water level so they didn’t have to fuss around with whatever weird davit pulley system the fire nation normally used— and then they were off.

That time, Aang and Appa saw them rowing their little boat at sea. Only bummer being Appa didn’t have a saddle for them to sit in anymore. 

Oh well, Sokka figured, they’d escaped Zuko _again,_ which was all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read!  
> I hope you enjoyed and stick around for the other chapters.


	2. The Digging of Pitfalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos on the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy :)

Eventually, it wasn’t _always_ Zuko hunting after them. But if Sokka and Katara had to pick between his psychopathic lightning-wielding sister and her sorority of hand-to-hand combatants or _Zuko:_ well, then they both missed Zuko. 

But then everything changed again after one simple, stupid: “Hello, Zuko here—”

* * *

Zuko unintentionally dug his own grave in Boiling Rock, although he didn’t realize it at the time. 

The evening air felt humid and hot. Zuko looked out across the bubbling water and frowned. Sokka ducked to stare over the corner of the building.

“Aw, no!” Sokka gestured rapidly to the other side of the prison wall. His voice dropped into a theatrical whisper as he stumbled over to Zuko’s side, “The guards are coming right this way!”

The heel of Sokka’s foot skidded across the drawings he’d traced into the soft ground in an effort to illustrate a potential escape plan. He’d added three wiggly lines in an attempt to show a rainbow for what Zuko assumed to be _dramatic flair_. Now a cloud of dust and scraps of rocks flew up into the air. Zuko coughed inside the crook of his elbow before he helped scratch out the drawing with his heel. 

Regardless, Zuko had been well on his way to incredulously telling him: “So—“

Then Sokka’s hands grabbed his shoulders and a pair of lips were on his own. His mouth felt warm and slightly chapped. It felt _weird_ with the metal of the guard helmets clanging together, having to strain to meet each other properly. Zuko wanted to do _something_ , as opposed to just letting out a surprised noise. His hands latched onto Sokka’s arms and shoved him down to the ground.

Sokka landed with a hard thump on his ass, “ _Hey_!” The other guards crested the corner and stared at the two of them. Sokka cleared his throat, “I fell?”

“What are you two doing out here?” The female guard took a step forward with her brows pulled into a low line.

Sokka laughed, “You know how it is with those people— just needed some fresh air,” He hopped up to his feet and nudged a fist against Zuko’s bicep, “Right, Lee?”

“Yeah,” Zuko nodded along, “Filthy prisoners”

She heaved out a sigh, “Tell me about it— you better go in before the warden or someone else notices you.” She and the other guard brushed past them.

“Yeah, we sure will do that!” Sokka waved them off. Once they were out of sight he heaved out a sigh and slumped against the wall, “Sheesh, that was a close call.”

Zuko twisted to look at him, “What were you thinking?” 

“What?” Sokka’s eyebrows pulled together. Zuko just continued to stare at him. Eventually, a little light went off in Sokka’s eyes, _“Oh,_ the kiss— yeah, I was thinking it’d distract them?”

An angry flush burned across his cheekbones. “Fire nation guards can’t date each other.” Zuko twisted away from him in an effort to avoid him seeing the reaction. 

“Eh,” Sokka shrugged up a shoulder and waved off his apparent concerns. He snuck a glance back over the corner, “We should get going.” He had one foot out when Zuko heard the voices of another patrol coming up on them from the other side.

Zuko grabbed his arm without really thinking about it and pulled Sokka around. He quickly straightened his posture back into one suitable for a fire nation shoulder, “Come on,” His fingers clasped onto his wrist and pulled him along.

“Okay, okay!” Sokka moved into a jog next to him. 

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief when they were back inside the metal halls of the prison. Even _if_ it still smelt musty with charcoal and mildew and reeked of too many people packed in close quarters. He also tried desperately not to think about how Sokka’s lips had felt on his.

* * *

Zuko only just started to _really_ realize the extent of _the hole_ he’d fallen into when he and Katara were alone together. 

The air had grown uncommonly cold. Katara pulled her black robe tighter to herself before her hands returned to clench paper-white on Appa’s reins. She looked pensive and dark bags lined underneath her eyes. 

“Hey,” Zuko lamely started. He cleared his throat, “Want me to take the reins?” 

_“No_ , I’m fine,” Her voice came out too quick and too hard. 

“Then forget I said anything,” Zuko crossed his arms and slouched down in the large saddle. The wind bit at his skin through the thin fabric of his cloak— he longed for the wool tunic he’d used to have under his armor. He stared at the back of Katara’s head, surely she too missed the pelts and furs she normally wore. 

Zuko got up and scooted into the seat next to her. Katara leveled a glare at him, “I said I’m _fine—_ ”

“Well, I’m cold,” Zuko turned his face away from her. 

Katara looked at him with her head tipped and an incredulous expression, “You’re a fire bender.” Still, she settled next to him with their sides pressed together. Against him, she felt warm and solid, he humored the idea he could feel her heartbeat. _That_ thought sent shame burning it’s way across his face.

He tried to angle his face further away from her. “Doesn’t Appa not like fire?” 

Katara’s mouth dropped open into a small ‘o’. And yeah, Zuko got it: _technically,_ advanced firebending allowed for temperature regulation, which he _could do_. But surely _this_ was easier. Obviously. He tucked his hands under his arms and looked at Katara from the corner of his eye. 

Katara cleared her throat and looked off to the side too, “Thank you for coming with me.” 

Zuko frowned and looked away again. His hands dropped down to his knees, “It’s not a problem.

Zuko jolted a bit when cold fingers closed over the back of his hand. He turned his hand over and allowed her fingers to slip through his. Her skin felt deceptively soft and smooth against his palm.

“You have warm hands.” 

“I know,” He said too quickly. She gave him a funny little look with her eyes crinkled up. He just frowned, “What?” 

She shook her head, the start of laughter in her voice, “Oh, nothing.”

Zuko pulled his hand away quickly. He looked off to the side again and hated the ugly splotchy blush he could feel spreading further across the tips of his ears. 

He stole a quick glance at her and tried not to think about how pretty she looked under the moonlight.

* * *

Zuko hadn’t been exactly _subtle_ with his attention and Katara wondered if her brother had picked up on it too. Or, she tried to assuage herself, perhaps she was just making a mountain out of a badger mole hole. She _knew_ she should probably feel relieved, but instead something sad and lonely just curdled in her stomach. 

She knelt in front of the campfire, holding the palms of her hands out toward the crackling heat. Their campsite smelt stale and musty underneath the scent of freshly turned earth and moss. She inhaled deeply, the campfire’s smoke biting at her lungs. She closed her eyes, and for a moment tried to enjoy the peace and quiet of being by herself. And tried _not_ to think about a certain someone in particular.

“So,” Sokka drawled as he collapsed down cross legged next to her, “Zuko.” 

“What about him?” Katara turned to face him with her mouth pulled into a tight frown. 

“Hey, nothing,” Sokka held his hands up in surrender, he lowered his voice into a conspiratorial whisper, “Just thought _maybe_ you guys would be a cute couple is all.”

Katara let out an indignant laugh and gave a shove to her brother’s shoulder. Sokka theatrically fell down and rolled onto his back. “If you think so, maybe _you_ should date him.” 

“Maybe I will,” Sokka offered up and folded his arms up behind his head. He kicked out his feet and stared down at his pointed toes, “Hey, I’m being serious though. About you two.”

Katara crossed her arms across her chest and jerked her chin up, “Well, so am I.” Sokka just laughed at her. _“Sokka!”_

Sokka pretended to wipe a fake tear from the corner of his eye, “What?” Katara rolled her eyes and let out a scoff. She pulled her knees up against her chest and stared at the crackling fire. Sokka rolled onto his stomach and bumped a fist against her calf, “No, seriously, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Katara shook her head. Sokka gave her a very _knowing_ look. She heaved out a sigh, “Just you’d be cute together.” 

Sokka propped his chin up in one of his hands, “So would the two of you. Anyway, I don’t think he’s even interested—”

Katara let out a frustrated breath, “Sure he is! Sokka, don’t you see how he looks at you?” Sokka laughed at her _again_ so she smacked a hand against his arm.

“Katara,” Sokka’s voice dropped into a whine, “It’s you he won’t quit looking at—” Katara, immature as it was, dumped the whole water canteen on his head. Sokka let out a scandalized shout before he burst into laughter. “Okay, okay, fine, _truce_ ,” Sokka held up a pinky finger.

Katara hooked hers with his, _“Fine.”_

Sokka continued to laugh, water dripping down his forehead, “Neither of us dates Zuko.”

“Okay.” Katara pointedly unlatched their fingers. She squealed when her brother tackled her into a hug soaking wet as he was. She shoved at his shoulder and pushed him back. “Here,” She moved her hands, pulling the water out of their damp clothes.

Sokka’s wolf tail poofed up and resembled a bunny tail before he forced it back down into something close to decent. Katara hid her giggle against the back of her hand. 

Overhead, someone cleared their throat. Katara twisted around to see Zuko. Her eyes widened, “Oh, Zuko!”

He took a seat on the other side of the fire. If the sweat beading down his hairline and him having stripped down to his undershirt were any indication, he’d been training with Aang.

A big old grin weaseled its way across Sokka’s mouth, “Hey, Zuko! We were just talking about you!”

“Sokka!” Katara swatted at his arm. She forced a smile on her face and stared at Zuko. She spoke through gritted teeth, “We weren’t.”

Zuko’s eyebrows furrowed together, “What?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sokka flounced to lay down on his back. “Whatever you say, Katara.”

Zuko’s hands fidgeted on his knees. He leaned closer and his voice stayed smooth even though Katara could see his obvious unease, “What did you say about me?”

“Nothing!” Katara shook her head and shot a side-eye toward her brother, “Right, Sokka?”

“Sure, sure,” Sokka waved his hand with little enthusiasm, “Absolutely nothing said here.” 

Zuko settled back on his haunches and just frowned. Katara scooted a little to the side, just about to reach out to him, “Listen, Zuko—”

Zuko held up a hand; his voice finally tinged with annoyance, “What are you getting at, Sokka?”

Her brother belted out a laugh, “Alright, fine, you got me! We were talking about your ex-girlfriend who helped us escape.” 

Katara tried to school her features into neutrality— so she didn’t look surprised, or spirits forbid, jealous. Zuko just frowned at them, “Yeah, she did.” His frown deepened, “So?”

“So, she was a warrior, who can fight,” He looked pointedly at his sister, and mouthed _‘like you do, minus the water’_. Sokka cleared his throat before tacking on, “She’s also kind of pretty?” He tried to encourage a reaction from Zuko with a big grin.

Zuko crossed his arms, “I guess.”

“What do you mean, _I guess_!” Sokka lurched upright with scandalized shock, “You dated her!”

“I know.”

“Sokka,” Katara sighed, “Leave him alone.”

Sokka raised his palms up in a picture of innocence, “Okay, fine, _whatever_.” 

“Mai and I— it wasn’t,” Zuko’s fingers clenched against his pant legs, “Like that.”

Katara did reach out to him then, her fingers gently closing over his wrist, “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.”

“Ah, screw that, Katara,” Sokka pointed a thumb to his chest, _“I_ wanna know!” 

Zuko spared them both a tight lipped smile before his expression fell, “We didn’t like each other. We just didn’t hate each other.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Sokka said it so matter-of-fact, so deadpan. Katara shot him a look so he doubled down, “Hey! It is dumb! C’mon, Katara, are you really gonna pick out a boyfriend just because you don’t hate them?”

Katara blew out a sigh, _“Still_ , Sokka—”

“It was dumb,” Zuko finally agreed. He looked off to the side, “She liked me when we were kids.” Katara couldn’t really imagine it: surely Zuko deserved to be with someone who didn’t sigh all the time, or act so apathetic, or sound so indolent— Katara frowned and let out a sigh. 

“Zuko,” Katara’s hand slipped to rest against his. Perfect relationship or not, breaking up couldn’t be considered _easy_. Then again, neither could abandoning the only homeland you’d ever known. Zuko turned to look at her and for a moment his eyes looked so _raw._

Zuko pulled his hand away from hers and averted his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest, “She’s not the type of person I wanted to be with. She didn’t care about anything.” 

“Unlike—” Sokka spoke up only to feign a cough, “Certain _other_ people I know who may, or may not, be in this very campsite.” Zuko looked surprised for a moment. Sokka grinned at him and laughed like he’d made some grand joke no one should take seriously anyway, “Hey, I’m just throwing it out there.” 

Zuko got up to his feet suddenly, “I have to go.” He looked over his shoulder, “For a minute.” 

“Sure,” Sokka drawled, “See you around. Sometime. Breakfast tomorrow, maybe?”

Katara groaned and barely managed a half-hearted, “Goodnight, Zuko!” 

Zuko walked quickly away after that, with only a simple, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” thrown over his shoulder before he left. 

“Good going, Sokka,” Katara dropped her forehead into her hand, “We scared him away.”

“Hey! Maybe not,” Sokka settled back on the ground and stretched out like a particularly entitled cat, “Never can be too sure—and anyway, it’s not like you wanted to be all accommodating a few days ago!”

“Well neither were you!” Katara cut herself off and let out a huff of breath.

“Touché.”

* * *

“Hey,” Zuko tried to deepen his voice into something huskier and more seductive. He frowned, “ _Hey_ , would either of you be interested in going out? With me.” He paused for a moment and scratched at his cheek, “On a date?”

He opened his arms up in an effort to seem warm or _welcoming_ , “I feel like there’s a good chance at least one of you likes me. I just don’t know which.” He coughed into his hand, “So, who wants me?”

The badger frog let out a low croak in protest from its perch on the tree stump. Its judgmental, beady little eyes bored into him.

Zuko slapped a hand on his forehead, “I know it sounds stupid!” He heaved out a sigh, “Ugh, don’t siblings normally not like it when you mention liking both of them?” He tried to imagine the same situation but with him, Mai, and _Azula_ and just felt nauseous.

The badger frog let out a knowing ribbit.

“Well, _no,_ I wouldn’t have liked it if Mai would’ve tried to proposition me and Azula,” Zuko rubbed his hand down his face, “But Sokka and Katara actually get along! Well, _mostly.”_

The badger frog ribbited again.

He did his best to impersonate Azula’s voice, raising his pitch and trying to get her pronunciation right: “Well you can pick either of us, Mai. Of course, if you choose Zuzu your uncle might have a terrible accident in Boiling Rock.” 

The badger frog just _looked_ at him with its little throat moving in silent judgment.

Zuko’s shoulders slumped, “I don’t want to choose between them.” Katara’s stubborn spirit and gentle eyes or Sokka’s sharp wit and intelligence— Zuko shook his head, “They’re different people. I like them for _different_ reasons.”

Sure, it’d partially started because they were both unbelievably good looking. Whatever, Zuko was still young, he could excuse himself that initial reason for attraction. But it wasn’t like _that_ anymore. He liked Sokka for _Sokka_ just as he liked Katara for _Katara_.

The badger frog didn’t seem to understand that at all though. 

Zuko collapsed down to sit on the soft brush of the forest floor. He dropped his head into his hands, “I can’t choose!” He flopped onto his back and smacked a closed fist onto the ground, _“Damn it!”_

He had the sinking suspicion the hole he’d dug himself would only continue to get deeper the longer he put off talking to them. 

He sighed, voice now much softer: _“Damn it.”_

* * *

When Zuko returned to the campsite that night, just about everyone slept around the smouldering remains of the campfire. He couldn’t technically see Toph, she’d set up a little pyramid of stone all around her, but Aang was set up a bit farther away next to Appa. The only person still awake happened to be Katara with her sleeping bag 

laid out next to her brother’s.

His footsteps gave him away— Katara looking up at him and Sokka letting out a wide yawn.

Sokka’s arms spread out into the air as his body slumped upward into a sitting position. 

“Good,” Zuko stared at the both of them, “You’re awake.” 

“Hey, how’s that a _good_ thing?” Sokka smacked his lips loudly and rubbed a hand across his face in an effort to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Doesn’t seem so good to me,” His words broke off into another loud yawn. 

Katara frowned, “Do you need something, Zuko?” He could see her eyes were tired too and felt a momentary guiltiness at the dishonesty. 

Zuko steeled his resolve, “I think I heard something at the perimeter, toward the forest,” He scratched at the back of his neck. He cleared his throat, “I thought we should check it out in a pair.” _Surely_ whichever of them wanted him would be the one to volunteer. _Surely,_ he tried to convince himself. 

Katara brightened up at his suggestion, “That’s a good point, Zuko!” No doubt she mostly felt that way because it was the responsible thing to do. 

“Alright, alright,” Sokka scrambled for the scabbard of his space sword. He stretched his arms out again, “I’m coming’.”

“I can go, Sokka,” Katara offered up as she quickly got up to her feet. Her hands ran through her long hair in an effort to untangle a few knots. 

Sokka ambled up to his feet too and slung the scabbard over his back, “C’mon, Katara, you do _everything_. I at least got this.” 

Katara shook her head, “But you’re tired.”

“I mean, _true_ , but so are you—” 

“We could all go,” Zuko offered up before he could think better of it. He awkwardly cleared his throat when they both just _stared_ at him. “If you, er,” He coughed into his hand, “Want to?

“Uh, sure, works for me,” Sokka straightened out the wrinkles in his tunic. He gave a nudge with his elbow to his sister’s arm, “What about you?”

“Yeah, of course,” Katara clasped her hands together. She looked over to where Aang still slept, “But if it is something, should we really leave Aang alone?”

“I mean, _yeah_ , he’s the avatar,” Sokka looped an arm around her and gave a pat to her shoulder, “Even if he wasn’t, Toph and Appa are still here. You’re free to give up your babysitting duties for one night.”

 _“Sokka_!” She shoved at his arm and huffed out a breath. Even if she still seemed a bit reluctant, she let out a sigh, “Alright, fine.” 

Walking together, the forest didn’t seem quite so large or lonely as it had when Zuko only had the badger frogs for company. Now, under the cover of darkness and the noisy canopy of trees, he nearly felt brave enough. Zuko inhaled deeply. 

Zuko twisted on his feet to look back at them: “I wanted to ask you, er, _both_ ,” He frowned deeply, “Something.”

Sokka’s eyebrows pulled down low and Katara just tipped her head to the side: “About what, Zuko?”

 _“Well,”_ Zuko looked down to his feet,“I like the two of you— not in some weird _because you’re siblings_ way,” He threw up his hands, “Ugh! That sounds _really_ bad. Just,” He folded his arms across his chest, “I think you’re both great. I wanted you to, well, _know_ , I guess.”

Sokka _laughed_ at him. Katara’s mouth slipped open. Zuko’s lips pulled into a tight line, “Fine! Forget I said anything then.” He turned around and prepared to stalk off.

Sokka tried to stop him with a half-hearted: “Ah, hey, buddy, I think we both really like you too—”

“No! I mean I _like_ like you. Both of you.” Zuko tried to explain. Sokka burst out into another peel of nervous laughter. Zuko’s face scrunched up into a grimace. 

“Wait, Zuko,” Katara grabbed onto his wrist. “He doesn’t mean it like that.” 

Sokka‘s laughter died down and a deep, serious expression clouded his face: “So, what exactly? You expect Katara and I to duel for your hand or something?”

“No!” Zuko shook his head and frowned, “I don’t want that at all.”

Katara gave a gentle squeeze to his wrist before she let go, “Well what do you want, Zuko?”

“I don’t know!” Zuko recoiled from them. He ran a hand down his face, “I just wanted you both to know, in case one of you feels the same.” 

“So, what’d you expect would happen if both of us wanted to date you, huh?” Sokka scratched at the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh, “I mean, _seriously_!”

Zuko exhaled sharply. “Well do you?”

Sokka flailed his arms up and down, “That’s not the point! The point is you can’t confess to two different people at the same time!” 

“But,” Zuko frowned again, “I already did. So do you have an answer?” 

“Zuko,” Katara backed up a bit, she looked at her brother, “I think we need to talk about this.”

“Oh yeah, no kidding!” 

Zuko continued to frown but nodded, “Alright.” He twisted on his heel and left them alone to talk.

Not for the first time, frustration burned in his gut. He shook his head, “ _Stupid_.” He heaved out a sigh: he’d dug his own grave, so perhaps he should just lay in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to post the final chapter tomorrow (assuming editing goes smoothly :))


	3. Topic of Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those of you who gave this story a chance, who left a kudos or a comment.
> 
> Real life happened which stopped me from posting this as quick as I wanted, but I hope you enjoy!

Sokka and Katara’s _talk_ couldn’t have come soon enough. Still, exhausted from their late night excursion, the actual discussion itself was postponed until early the next morning. 

Sokka sat up in his sleeping bag and rubbed a hand down his face. The sun hadn’t yet crested over the horizon but the air felt dewy and too warm. Regardless, his sister already sat up in bed. 

Sokka craned his neck: Aang looked to be asleep, so was Toph— He scooted his sleeping bag over next to Katara’s, wiggling like a worm. “We gotta talk about the whole,” Sokka waved his arm in a big arc in the direction of Zuko’s sleeping bag, “ _Zuko situation.”_

Katara crossed her arms, “Well, I think he was trying to be thoughtful.”

Sokka couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his throat. _“Trying_ is the operative word there, huh?” 

“Sokka!” She shook her head. Her lower lip pulled into her mouth, “He likes you— don’t you care?”

“Yeah, sure, _obviously_ ,” Sokka threw up his arms with a loud sigh, “And I think the two of you would make a very beautiful couple.” 

“Well, so would you! Ugh,” She heaved out a frustrated sigh. She twisted away from him and her words caught in a grumble under her breath, “Do you _try_ to be unhappy?”

Sokka’s hand closed on her shoulder, “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

She spun to face him again with her expression clouded and serious, “Well you broke up with Suki— you used to chase all these different girls around—”

Sokka released her shoulder, hand flicking up in a dismissive gesture,“I was a different man then.”

 _“Sure_ , Sokka.” Katara rolled her eyes, “I know you like him.” She pointed a finger at him, “Why else would you have told him about mom?” Her finger poked against his chest. 

“Okay, so what if I do? What does that prove exactly?” 

Her voice drew up petulant and loud: “That you’d be a good couple!” At the realization of her own volume, she clapped a hand over her mouth. Both of them looked over to make sure their exchange hadn’t woken up their companions.

Sokka dropped his voice into a sharp whisper, “Alright, Katara, humor me here,” He held his palms up, “Why exactly should _I_ pursue a relationship with someone who openly expressed interest in _you_ , my sister, and who I know she has feelings for too?”

“I don’t!” Katara let out a scandalized huff of breath.

“Okay, then neither do I,” Sokka shrugged his shoulders, “Anyway, it’s a moot point— we already made a pact not to date him, right? Case closed.”

“Oh, okay, _Sokka_ ,” Katara’s voice lilted up sarcastically and her hands clasped together, “Why don’t we just tell him that then?”

“What!?” His breath escaped in scandalized puff, “That we made an agreement about not dating him? No, pretty sure that’d make him a little,” Sokka scratched at his cheek, _“Weird,_ don’t you think?”

Katara shook her head and crossed her arms, “Well he still deserves an answer.”

“Okay, in that case, why don’t we just say we’ll both do a trial run and date him— heh, no way _that_ could go wrong in the foreseeable future—”

“—Sokka! That’s a great idea!”

Sokka’s jaw dropped open with scandalized shock: “What!? No, it’s really not! I was _kidding_ , Katara.”

Katara nodded anyway, “Well, I’m _not_ ,” She lifted up her chin in a look of grim determination, “I’ll do it.”

“You're breaking our pact, Katara? Gotta admit, I might tear up a little with you betraying me like this.” 

“ _Well,_ you can do it too. I’m giving you permission.”

“Oh, gee, _thanks_ ,” Sokka sighed, “Can I just point out again how terribly wrong this could all end up?” He laid back in his sleeping bag, propping himself up with his elbows. 

“I know,” And for a moment her expression softened, “Wouldn’t you regret not trying? I think I would.” 

“Okay, okay, _fine_. You’re right.” Sokka’s shoulders slumped down, “Happy now.”

She smiled at him, “Yes.” Sokka couldn’t help it, feeling a lightness in his stomach, a squeezing in his chest. _Gah_ , he really wanted his sister to just be able to be _happy_. 

Sokka sat back up and ran a hand to push his limp hair off his forehead, “Okay, but now how are we going to tell him all this?”

* * *

For the next few days, Zuko avoided speaking with the two of them at all costs. He really couldn’t help it anyway. Sure, the comet was still three months away, but shouldn’t Aang’s training be his priority? That’s what he tried to tell himself at least. 

It all went south when they both ambushed him after a training session. Aang, the squirrely little devil, scampered off before anyone could stop him. Zuko let out a mournful groan. He steeled his expression into something genial and almost nice— he had tons of experience doing _that_ anyway being raised among fire nation nobility. Before he could actually say anything, Sokka shoved a _long_ scroll of paper under his nose— so long in fact it unrolled to touch the ground. 

Sokka smiled with self-assured pride, “I made a schedule.” 

“Wait, what?” Zuko frowned deeply. His eyes scanned the overly-involved piece of paper, “Why?” 

“So, we know whose day, or time, or whatever, is whose,” He puffed out his chest, “Help avoid any weird, awkward misunderstandings.”

Katara gestured to the scroll, “Are you sure all of this is really necessary, Sokka?”

“Ha! I mean, uh, _yeah_ , of course I am,” Sokka waved the document under Zuko’s nose. 

“But,” Zuko’s eyebrows pulled together, “ _Why_ , Sokka?” He tried to make out the blocks of color coding, some days were light blue, others dark blue, still others were orange— “What is this?”

Sokka pointed at one of the orange squares, “Well, you still gotta train Aang, so I penciled that in—”

“Oh!” Katara clapped a hand over her mouth before she let out a nervous exhale, “You have to start at the beginning, Sokka! Otherwise he’ll just be confused,” She grabbed the schedule out of his hand and tucked it behind her back, “Anyway, he might not even say yes.”

“Of course he’s going to say yes! I mean,” He grinned broadly and gestured toward himself, “Pretty great catch here, am I right?”

Katara smacked the scroll against his chest. She turned a smile, which could’ve easily been a grimace, toward Zuko. “What he’s _trying_ to say is we both want to try dating you.”

Zuko couldn’t help his jaw from falling open into pure, dumbfounded shock, _“Uh,”_ He continued gaping for a moment, “Oh.”

Sokka leaned over and pinched his cheek, “Totally knocked him over speechless, am I right?” He shot a huge grin over his shoulder to Katara.

Katara grabbed the back of his tunic and pulled him away, “Anyway, Zuko, you can think about it or--”

“Yes,” Zuko ran a hand through his dark hair, “Obviously my answer is yes.” He looked off to the side, he watched a very slow badger frog hop across the grass, “If you’re both sure.” 

“Great!” Sokka pushed the scroll into his arms, “You’ll want this then!”

“Or not!” Katara heaved out a desperate little noise, “Depending on what _you_ want.”

Zuko couldn’t help the short little laugh that slipped from his mouth, he shook his head, “We’ll figure it out together.” He looked down at the scroll and frowned, “But maybe not with this.”

* * *

The stream bubbled by with slow, steady movement. The riverbank smelt like wet dirt mixed with the scent of algae carried off the river. If not for Sokka’s steady prattling, Zuko would’ve considered the location to be peaceful, boring even. As it was, Zuko just smiled softly at the boy in question. 

“You know, in the south pole I’m considered to be quite the expert fisherman,” Sokka’s tongue poked out from between his lips, locked in concentration staring down the line bobbing in the water, “That’s kind of, sorta, _ish_ how we found Aang.” 

Zuko’s line moved listlessly in the water. He sighed when he took in the expanse of still water. “Well,” Zuko let out a short laugh, reeling in his own line, “I give up.”

Sokka turned a blindingly bright smile toward him, “Hey! Remember what you told _me_ , Zuko! You’re gonna fail a whole lot before things work out.” 

Zuko scooted closer to him, his voice dipped down husky and low, “Well then you can succeed for the both of us.” Sokka just laughed at him and patted a hand against his chest.

“Alright then, _shh,_ I gotta focus! I’m sure I’ll get a real big, delicious, beautiful fish,” Something about him there, with the fishing rod in hand, face scrunched up with anticipation, made Zuko’s heart skip in his chest. Not something he’d really think to feel about just anyone, certainly not while _fishing,_ but just with this particular boy. He tugged at the collar of his own tunic, stealing another look back at Sokka. Sokka’s teeth slipped momentarily over his lip and such a simple gesture suddenly felt quite lurid.

“Okay, confession time, out of the two of us Katara is _probably_ better at fishing, unless of course you count water bending as cheating. Then she sucks.”’ Sokka glanced over to him, all earnest wide-eyes and a good-natured smile at the edges of his mouth. 

Zuko couldn’t stop himself from leaning over or his hand from slipping onto the nape of Sokka’s neck. Sokka’s eyes widened momentarily before Zuko tugged him in close. Sokka’s lips felt warm, slightly chapped and dry from being outside in the heat all morning. 

Sokka let out a muffled protest that had Zuko pulling back. Zuko frowned, “I’m sorry—”

“Hey, _no_ , it’s all good, just give a guy a moment to prepare,” Sokka cleared his throat and set down the fishing pole. He twisted his body around to face Zuko properly. “Alright, so I’m ready to go whenever you are—” his words cut off into a soft groan when Zuko pulled him back into another kiss.

Sokka’s hands ran along the collar of his tunic, rising to cup his face. His body felt warm against Zuko’s own: open and wanting. Zuko tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Sokka tasted bright and sharp, like the first snow in autumn, almost like mint mixed with clove. Sokka let out another soft noise, body melting against his. 

The pads of his fingers stroked against the line of Zuko’s jaw. One of Zuko’s hands found its way to Sokka’s shoulder, the other cradling the back of his head. Sokka’s lips moved away, his voice came out in a damp pant for breath: “Whoa, you’re like _really_ good at this. You practice a lot or something?”

“I guess,” Zuko replied with a tight furrow pulling between his eyes. 

Sokka laughed at him, the sound buoyant and happy: “Sure, sure, or maybe you’re just so naturally gifted—”

Zuko cut his teasing off with another kiss. This time, he tipped Sokka’s head back and the world could’ve stopped with them— the badger frogs croaking, the hum of the river, it all just _ended_. Sokka scrambled forward, body pressing against his like a wave cresting the shore. Sokka’s hands closed on his shoulders as his leg hooked up over his hips. Zuko let out a quiet grunt at the feel of Sokka settling down in his lap.

Sokka nipped at his lower lip only to grin broadly at him. Zuko’s hands came to rest on his hips, tugging him in closer. He felt searing hot against Zuko and left him growing light headed and wanting. A soft noise caught in Sokka’s mouth, hands tightening on Zuko’s shoulders likely in an effort to ground himself. Zuko smiled at him with his tone turning wry, “What about your big, delicious, beautiful fish, Sokka?”

“Hey! Let’s both not forget that technically this is all your fault,” Sokka shoved at his shoulders. Zuko collapsed backward, pulling Sokka squarely on top of him. Sokka let out a sharp squawk that broke off into another laugh, “Whoa, easy there! Someone’s awfully eager.”

Zuko leaned up, lips brushing against Sokka’s, “You’re one to talk.” Sokka’s answering hum of breath got lost in another kiss.

* * *

The small seaside town had a marketplace overflowing with stalls, shops with their windows and doors thrown open to let out the warm, musty air. Zuko adjusted the basket in the crook of his arm.

Katara clasped her hands in front of herself. “You know, Zuko, I never took you for someone who likes shopping.”

Zuko shook his head, “I don’t.” He curled a hand against her elbow, “But I wanted to spend time with you.”

“Oh,” Katara blinked, a ruddy flush burning across her face. She cleared her throat, “I’m glad you came then.”

Zuko walked closer to one of the stalls. He poked a finger against a glass bauble— an ugly little thing that almost looked like the monkey statue Iroh had bought from the pirates, “My uncle loves to shop.”

“So does Sokka,” Katara fidgeted with her hands. She breathed out a huff, “But he’s hopeless with money.”

Zuko breathed out a quiet breath of laughter and straightened back up, “Yeah, I’ll bet.” He fell back into step with Katara, sliding a hand onto the small of her back. He was going to ask if it was alright, but then she settled back against him. 

She stopped at one of the vegetable stalls. She fished out the little drawstring purse they used to hold all their coins. “How much for a head of lettuce?”

The shopkeeper held up three fingers, “Three copper pieces.”

 _“That’s_ a little steep,” Katara muttered under her breath so only she and Zuko could hear. Zuko stifled a laugh under his breath.

She counted out three pieces and passed them to the clerk. Zuko accepted the lettuce into their wicker shopping basket. 

“Thank you!” Katara half-heartedly offered up to the shopkeeper before they were on their way. Zuko’s arm slipped to rest solidly around her back. So close to him, he could nearly feel the warmth of her skin, could smell the sweet scent of her perfume.

From the side of his eye, he noticed a stall overflowing with bright colors and bursting with _life_. “I’ll be back in a moment,” He whispered against her ear.

Katara smiled at him, a confused little furrow between her brows, “Alright.” 

When he returned, he carried only a single flower cradled in his palm— vibrantly yellow and pink like the sunrise. He’d been attracted to it in part because of all the times he’d seen the flower illustrated on his uncle’s pai sho piece.

Katara turned to look at him and her face broke out into a grin, “Oh, Zuko! It’s beautiful!” Katara took the flower from him like it really was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. 

“You know, lotus flowers close up at night.”

Katara smiled at him, tone softening into something exceedingly fond that had a blush burning across his face, “It rises with the sun.”

Zuko averted his eyes for a moment, “Yes, but they also only grow in water.” 

Her laugh bubbled up from her throat, bright and contagious, “Oh, Zuko, that’s so sweet!” She tucked the flower behind her ear. She did a small twirl, girlish and carefree, “Well? How do I look?”

“Beautiful,” He replied with painstaking honesty: because no matter how she looked, hair plaited or spilling out in messy waves, she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen.

She stepped closer, hand pressing against his chest in a fist, “You’ll make me blush!” She let out another bright, happy sound. She leaned up to him, his arm looping around her back.

When her lips touched his, the whole market faded away to nothing. He could just feel her warm body pressed up against him, only knowing the sweet taste of her mouth. He wanted to linger there with her, wrapped up in _nothingness_ with each other. Together, he felt like they could become everything. Every hope, passion, burning on the tip of his tongue.

He tangled a hand up in her hair and felt her arms wrapping around his neck. Her whole body felt solid and burning hot— like the heat of the sun and anything he’d ever wanted. 

When her mouth drew back, she spoke softly against his lips to say just one quiet word: _“Zuko.”_

He pulled her back against him and inhaled the rich scent of her perfume, something unmistakably Katara: saccharine and light and brilliantly, blinding vivid.

* * *

Growing up as a Prince in the fire nation, asking for things hadn’t really been something he’d had to do. Whatever he wanted had happened— to an extent, obviously, barring the incident with the war meeting and resulting Agni Kai. Even during his banishment as a commanding officer he’d never had to give an order more than ~~once~~ , well, _twice_. 

So Zuko couldn’t really stop himself when he ducked into their tent, his bedroll clutched under his arm and a petulant frown on his face: “Why don’t either of you want to sleep in my tent?” 

Sokka laughed at him, “Because we have a perfectly good tent here?” He pointed up to where the fabric looked _mostly_ intact, barring one tear that had been hastily patched and another section that laid oddly concave. 

Katara _also_ laughed, which had a nervous scowl twisting up his face. She turned a serious look to him, unable to quite hide the smile still pulling at the corner of her mouth, “Are you jealous, Zuko?”

“What! No,” He cleared his throat, _“No_. I just wanted to offer.” 

“You can stay in here if you want,” Katara shuffled her sleeping back closer to Sokka’s in an effort to make space in the small tent. 

Sokka leaned over and pointed to the empty space on the other side of Katara, “Just keep your hands to yourself! Ew, you and my sister?” Sokka’s face wrinkled up and he pretended to gag. _“Gross.”_ Katara smacked a hand against his arm. Honestly, they all knew he was lying. He’d walked in on them kissing once, swore Zuko to secrecy afterward once he’d confronted him. Regardless, Zuko had seen the dopey lovesick smile on his face. Sokka had claimed later to just be happy to see his sister so happy. 

Katara let out a groan, she dropped her forehead into her palm, “Ugh, _Sokka_.” 

Zuko shuffled into the tent, “Why can’t I be between you?” He gestured to the tiny pinstripe amount of space between their sleeping bags as opposed to the cleared area. 

Another burst of laughter jolted from Sokka’s mouth: “Ha! Easy there, buddy, you sure have a lot of demands—”

“—Really, Zuko, does it matter?” Katara’s eyebrows pulled into a furrow. She crossed her arms across her chest. Sokka just continued right along cackling. 

“Not really,” Zuko shrugged up a shoulder, “But I’d like to.”

Katara rolled her eyes to the side but still smiled, “Alright, well, I _suppose_.” She hauled her sleeping bag back over to the other side. Zuko rolled his bedroll out right in the middle of the tent. 

Laying down with one of them on either side of him, Zuko hoped their breathing would help lull him to sleep. He frowned up at the dark roof of the tent. Rather, the warmth radiating out so close to either side of him proved to be more distracting than anything else. 

Sokka laid on his back, arms folded up overhead. If he stretched his arms out anymore, he’d come dangerously close to bumping Zuko’s head. Katara twisted onto her side, back facing him and with her head pillowed on her arm. Zuko wanted to reach out and undo the neat plait she’d put her hair into. 

Zuko inhaled and tried _not_ to get lost in how familiar they smelt. He fought the urge to try and actually touch either of them. 

He squinted his eyes at the tentop and willed himself to sleep. 

When he woke up the next morning with Sokka half-draped across his chest and Katara only half-awake with her breath brushing against his ear, “Good morning,” He couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

And when it was the three of them, sometimes they didn’t even have to talk to just get each other. Well, at least Zuko thought so. Sparring felt like a natural, logical, _productive_ thing to do. Still, Zuko would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. 

They stood out on the beach, shore lined with pieces of shale and other rocks. Zuko inhaled slowly in an effort to steady himself. 

Sokka bounced up onto his tiptoes, “You guys ready to go?” He stretched one of his arms out across his chest, other hand grasping his elbow and pulling his arm toward his chest. 

Katara glanced toward where the waves lapped at the rocky shore. “Whenever you’re ready.”

The heat of midday sun beat down on their backs and sweat already beaded along Zuko’s hairline. He mopped at his brow. 

Arranged in a triangle with the three of them at each point, Zuko’s eyes flickered from one of them to the other. He exhaled slowly, “ _Go.”_

He punched forward, flame spitting out from his hand in a clean line toward Sokka. Sokka dropped down and skidded low toward his sister. Katara spun toward him with her hands raising. “Hey, easy! We can beat Zuko together!” Sokka said as he positioned himself directly behind her. “You put out the fire, I’ll stab him. Easy.”

Zuko wanted to roll his eyes and call him out on using the familiar strategy against him— After all, they’d basically done the same to Azula. He didn’t though, because in this case it made the most sense. Zuko relaxed his stance and tried to get his breathing focused as he moved around them. 

Katara shot a look at her brother: “You could’ve told me this was the plan _before_ , Sokka.” All too quick, her attention fell back onto Zuko, cautiously circling him. 

“Hey, I’m just trying to think on my feet!” Sokka’s free hand, the one _not_ clutching his sword, closed over her shoulder. 

Zuko lunged forward, fire shooting out in a hot wave. He expected the whip of water that sent his fire flickering out in a putter of steam and smoke. He blinked, jumping backward more out of instinct than anything. It turned out to be a good thing as the tip of Sokka’s sword sliced dangerously close to his calf. 

He pivoted to the side, aiming more on the instinct of where he _knew_ them to be, and less on actually seeing them. Once again, Katara’s water extinguished his fire and sent steamy droplets splattering against his cheeks. 

“Try to blind him!” Sokka shouted to his sister. Zuko didn’t have time to rub the water off his cheek before a sword slid in close to the side of his chest.

Zuko dropped down to the ground, aiming for their legs. Katara lurched backward, bumping into her brow ther in her effort to quench the fire before it reached them. Sokka, at the risk of being fallen on, was forced out from behind her. 

Zuko aimed for him but Sokka kicked up a cloud of sand right toward his face. Zuko reeled backward and suddenly water splashed in his face. Salt burned in his eyes and left him tearing up. He rubbed a hand to try and clear up his blurry vision. 

He could hear them moving, used that as his guide on where to move. He pivoted further away from them, only now trying to momentarily keep them at bay.

Fire wasn’t exactly known for being defensive. Zuko exhaled, switching over for the duel swords strapped on his back. He’d just need to be wary of the ice.

“Oh, switch with me!” Sokka pushed in front of his sister, sword held up defensively.

Katara let out a disgruntled huff: “I can’t bend with you in front of me like this!”

“Hey, just do your best!” 

While they squabbled, Zuko lunged forward, broadswords swinging out in a wide arc. His blade momentarily locked with Sokka’s. He eyed Katara warily before lunging sideways. Unsurprisingly, an icicle punctured the ground where he’d stood. 

He was so close to them now. Zuko inhaled, dropping down low, heel kicking out against Katara’s ankle. She let out a shocked noise when she fell down onto the ground. Water splashed into his eyes.

Zuko tried to blink past it, but more importantly he could hear Sokka scrambling forward toward him. He kicked a leg out, tripping him and bringing him down onto the ground too. 

Sokka let out a laugh, “You’re so wet!”

Zuko huffed out a breath, smoothing his dripping bangs up off his forehead. He tossed his swords down to the side and collapsed onto the warm sand properly. He peeled his damp tunic off too, “I have Katara to thank for that.”

“What can I say? I do my best,” She let out a laugh and cradled her cheek in a palm.

“What’s with you guys anyway, teaming up on me like that?” Zuko slouched down and frowned at the two of them. 

“Aw, think of it as a compliment, buddy, we just really wanted to beat you! At least, _I_ really wanted to beat you. Like, _really_ really bad.”

Zuko threw his shirt at Sokka’s head. It smacked against him with a wet squelch that had Sokka letting out a scandalized gasp. Zuko looked over at Katara, “Oh really? _Both_ of you?” 

Katara shrugged up a shoulder, “Yeah, Sokka’s right.”

“Hey! Those are words I never thought I’d get to hear!”

Katara smiled and added: “I wanted to beat you too.” and actually, yeah, Zuko couldn’t be at all surprised about that. “ _Again_ ,” She felt the need to specify.

Zuko huffed out a groan, “You both know that doesn’t make it better.” 

Sokka kicked off his shoes, feet digging into the sand. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked to the sky. Katara leaned back too, hands absentmindedly braiding a strand of her hair. 

Zuko couldn’t help the soft laugh that slipped out of his mouth. He collapsed down onto his back to stare up at the bright sky too. Sokka leaned forward and smacked a hand against his knee, “Hey! What’s so funny!” 

“I just wouldn’t have thought I’d be here,” Zuko smiled without being quite able to meet their eyes, “With either of you.” 

Katara scooted up on her haunches, “What? Did you think you’d still be with the Fire Nation?” Her nose wrinkled up with faked disgust, but her eyes still looked soft and fond.

“Reclaiming your honor?” Sokka felt the need to parrot his _best_ Zuko impression, voice drawing up nasally and husky with a huge grin on his face. 

Zuko nodded, breath escaping in a sigh before he turned up a wry grin, “If you want to revisit old times I can always chase you around and try to capture you.”

Sokka let out a loud, delighted laugh: “Ohhh, _kinky_!”

Katara threw a handful of sand at her brother: “ _Sokka_!” She dropped her head into her hands, “Ugh, keep it in your pants!” 

Zuko laughed at them and for the moment nothing else mattered but _this_. He knew they’d still have many tough conversations ahead of them, but he didn’t care. All together, the world didn’t feel as impossible as it had before.

* * *

Those tough conversations almost always predicated tough choices. Still, Zuko hadn’t imagined feeling like _this_ : his mouth tasted sour and dry. Bile crawled up the back of his throat as he entered _their_ tent, the one the three of them shared, for the last time. 

He’d fallen in love twice— hadn’t even told either of them yet— and he didn’t quite understand the price before, but he did _now:_ the fierce hurt burning in his chest as the comet inched closer. He felt like he could be drowning, fingers grasping desperately to avoid losing _everything_. He exhaled slowly and tried _not_ to think about Azula or a sharp bit of electrify or the heat of fire burning in his veins— 

Zuko _thought_ he knew how to deal with these sorts of conversations, with goodbyes— even though he’d never had the option to say goodbye to his mother— but now with his numb fingers clutching the hairpiece, he felt his nerves fraying. He set the metal object down in Sokka’s lap quickly but he couldn’t make himself say anything in way of an explanation.

Sokka blinked up at him before his eyes fell back to the headpiece in his lap. He rapped his knuckles against it and let out a whistle of breath, “Some nice fire nation hardware, huh?” 

Zuko swallowed past the stickiness in his throat, “I want you to have it.”

Sokka stared up at him with wide eyes, “It looks awfully important.” He held it up and squinted at it.

“It used to be worn by the crown prince.”

“So it _is_ awfully important,” Sokka puffed out his chest and held it back out to him, “I can’t take this, Zuko.” 

Zuko’s lips pulled into a frown, “You can. A crown prince once gifted it to his best friend to help him remember his home.” His fingers closed over Sokka’s and pressed his hand back down. Understanding bloomed across Sokka’s face. 

“Never took you for such a romantic,” Sokka’s fingers traced along the two winged prongs and he tried to force out a laugh. He just ended up frowning, he looked up at Zuko with painfully blue eyes, “Take care of Katara, okay?” 

Zuko nodded, “Yeah, of course.” He crouched down next to Sokka and threaded his fingers through his hair. Sokka’s wolf tail was just long enough to affix into a small topknot. Zuko set the headpiece over his hair, sliding the pin in to keep it in place.

“You know this might confuse those fire nation soldiers,” Sokka shrugged up a shoulder, “Maybe they’ll be so surprised they won’t have any time to fight back—”

Zuko pulled him into a tight embrace. Sokka melted against him, arms winding around to grasp at his back. Zuko inhaled deeply and smelt the scent of soap in his clothes and the whetstone dust clinging to his fingers. Sokka pushed at his shoulders, “C’mon, we gotta get moving.” 

Outside of their tent and surrounded by others, Zuko wondered if he should feel shy about his affections being exposed. Rather, he only felt a cloying tightness in his chest— an almost childlike petulance at how much he didn’t want to have to do _this_.

But war and strategy didn’t care about feelings. A knot twisted up in his gut. Katara noticed them from across the campsite and rushed over to their side. 

“Be careful, Sokka!” Katara’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Sokka gave a pat to her back. 

“Yeah, you too,” Sokka drew back and squeezed her arms, “Something happens to you, who’s gonna keep Zuko in check? Might go back to being bad.” He shot a rueful smile over to him. 

Katara shook her head and gently smacked his arm. She stepped back and her eyes widened when she noticed the hairpiece: “What’s that?”

Sokka rolled his eyes and pointed with a thumb to Zuko, “Oh, he can tell you the full story once you’re on Appa.”

They didn’t have much more time to spare— grabbing the packs full of meager rations and the other spare belongings that could fit atop the flying bison.

Zuko couldn’t say much of _anything_ , other than one hastily mumbled, “Goodbye,” under his breath. He looked at Aang, at Toph, but obviously his gaze lingered on Sokka. He had to look away when his stomach clenched. Zuko sighed— he couldn’t let himself be frustrated or angry— but he didn’t quite know how to stop.

When it was just he and Katara sitting in the large saddle with the clouds whipping past them, Zuko noticed her face crumpling. He reached a hand out toward her, “Katara—”

She waved him off, “Zuko, I’m fine,” She gave him a tight-lipped smile but her eyes glassy looked with tears. 

His fingers snagged on her wrist and pulled her in close. He dropped his forehead so it pressed against hers, “Katara.” He didn’t want to feed her platitudes about their odds, not when they were in the middle of a war with fewer men and the comet on the horizon— 

“I hope they’ll be okay,” Her voice slipped out like a quiet plea. Zuko’s hands lifted to cradle her cheeks in his hands. One of her hands raised to close over his. She tipped her head and her lips pressed against his palm.

“We can do this,” Zuko’s lips brushed against her cheek, “Together.” 

She gave a squeeze to his hand. She let out a small laugh that came out watery and soft when her face drew back, “So what’s the story with the hairpiece?”

“It seemed like the right time to give it,” Zuko shrugged up a shoulder. “I just,” he frowned momentarily, “I wanted him to know I’d be with him, even when I’m not.”

Katara’s eyes crinkled up and Zuko could see the tears threatening to spill, “He always tries to act so tough, even when mom—” She cut herself off and shook her head, “I’m sure he likes it.”

Zuko tangled their fingers together. He imagined he could feel her heartbeat thrumming through her palm, “He’s strong, he’ll be fine.” He breathed out a sigh that threatened to send his shoulders slumping.

His throat tightened with all the many things left unsaid: how he imagined what it’d feel like to pull the two of them into a tight hug once they knew they’d won, how his gut curdled at the idea of them _losing_ —

He didn’t know how to say any of it though. So instead he just smiled at her with warm eyes and squeezed her hand. She returned the gesture and he _knew_ then: the cloying, sour taste of fear only existed because of these two siblings. And Zuko couldn’t imagine wanting to be with anyone else. After they won, because they _had_ to win, he’d find a way to make it official. 


End file.
